1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, particularly, an image pickup apparatus, such as a video camera, a digital still camera, a film scanner, an endoscope, etc., which has a decentering optical system having power at a reflecting surface in the optical apparatus using a small image pickup element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in an image forming optical system for a video camera, a digital still camera, a film scanner, an endoscope, etc., an achieving small-sizing, weight-lightening and low cost as for the optical system itself have been demanded with development of miniaturization of an image pickup element.
Furthermore, recently, a product which contains an electronic imaging optical system in a cellular phone, PDA, a notebook PC, etc. has also come out, and more thinning of the optical system has been desired strongly.
An attachment device in which two or more prism optical systems using a free curved surface etc. are attached in an image pickup element has been conventionally proposed in order to make the optical system thin.
In a conventional example, it has been disclosed that while holding a piece of attachment arranged on the sides of two prisms via a screw to a rod shape component, this rod shape component is fixed to a fixing bracket, and a structure for fixing the fixing bracket which fixes the rod shape component to another fixing bracket, wherein CCD is fixed to the another fixing bracket.